Perfect Chemistry (Bechloe)
by VinuxBex
Summary: Sequel to Moments Like These Beca and her friends are now in their mid-twenties, all very successful. The now 23 year old had managed to become one of the most successful musicians in the world; right beside her step sister Emily, but is all that enough for the singer? Or is there something more she wants in her life?
1. Chapter 1

"This tour has been my favorite one yet," Beca said into the microphone after taking a drink of her water bottle. "The Mad Love World Tour has had the best crowds by far and definitely some of my favorite memories." She turned to the side where all her friends from high school as well as her parents and Chloe's parents stood with smiles on their faces as the crowd cheered loudly.

After Beca and Emily came back from Demi's tour, they finished the school year out with their remaining friends. Beca, Stacie, and Emily had led the soccer team to another undefeated year which they celebrated with a huge party. Following Beca's graduation, she immediately went on her first headlining tour, bringing her sister on for the summer.

Jesse, Benji, Aubrey and Chloe all went to Barden University while Stacie was pulled up for major modeling gigs right after graduation. Benji and Chloe had got degrees in directing and film making while the other two both majored in the arts which led them to their promising careers in acting.

Stacie and Beca also managed to dabble in acting, establishing an even broader, more prominent career for the two. Although both women won awards for their acting, they were still known for modeling and singing.

Emily talked about dipping her toes in the acting world and Chloe and Benji both offered to give her a role in their upcoming movie but she denied it, saying she needed to focus on her music.

Jesse and Aubrey- Who got married right out of college, tend to play more serious, dramatic roles while Stacie always plays the light hearted, funny friend (her friends think she only chooses those roles because that's basically her personality.) Chloe had her fair share of roles which were pretty versatile. She starred in Bushwick, a movie about the southern states trying to secede from America, Would You Rather, a horror movie with the self-explanatory title, and a few other movies where she had to dye her hair which Beca was not happy about at all.

The brunette has made several cameos on television series- convincing Emily to come on with her, as well as starring in Trolls with Justin Timberlake. Although branching out into other genres, she still prefers playing in musicals as she wanted to stay true to herself the most she could. Beca has won numerous awards for her dramatic acting but also her roles in both musicals, Into the Woods and The Last Five Years.

Although Benji is the only one who hasn't appeared on film, him and Chloe have both won serious awards for directing. They were all extremely successful in their chosen line work and even though it wasn't always easy, they still proved to everybody just how talented the seven of them were.

There were a few times- one in particular, where they all managed to play in a movie together. At least everyone but Benji and Emily. Whenever they would star in a movie together, there would always be a contest of who would get the other to break character first. It drove every one on set crazy the majority of the time, but also made them laugh.

"I have one last song but before I sing it, I need to say a few things," she said turning back to the insane crowd, putting the microphone on the stand so she could stick her hands in her leather jacket she slipped on. "I know that nobody likes to listen to me go on and on about something they couldn't care less about when all they want is to see me perform," she laughed along with a few fans. "So I'll try to make this quick. You all know how private I am and I'm forever grateful for you all doing your best to protect my privacy but in doing that, you've also helped me open up a little more so thank you." The crowd cheered and Beca smiled for the billionth time that night, choosing to move to sit at the edge of the stage, closer to her fans. "The second thing I want to say is that even though I love touring and meeting as many of you as I can, giving you a night to remember, I've decided on going on hiatus."

Upon hearing the news, the crowd went quiet, gasps and questions feeling the room which made Beca feel terrible but she needed the break. All she's done for the past five years were tour the world with minimal breaks in between and if she was honest, she was tired and missed her friends and family; even if Emily joined her on her Mad Love world tour.

"I want to take some time to spend with my family," she started once more, looking into a girl's glossy eyes. "I promise this isn't the last tour but I need time to make better music for you all." She smiled at the blonde who wiped her eyes before making a judgement call and hopping off the stage, taking everyone by surprise in order to give the girl a hug. Beca whispered a quick 'I love you' before getting back up on the stage with the help of her security. She has definitely grown over the past six years.

"With all of that being said," she said standing back up, the microphone in her left hand. "I want to bring a few friends out." The crowd screamed even louder when her six friends from high school walked out on stage along with Christian and Christina as Beca watched a man from the stage crew bring out a stool.

"How are you guys doing?" Stacie yelled into her own mic while Beca helped Chloe up on the stool.

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked with a confused look and Beca smirked, quickly planting a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Just sit and watch," she smiled before turning back around. "In case you're unfamiliar with my friends," she started, putting her in-ears back in. "This is my sister Emily who was literally out here dancing an hour ago," she laughed and Emily playfully rolled her eyes. "This is Stacie- my really hot model friend." The blonde winked at the shorter woman before waving at the crowd eliciting more screams. "Benji who is a big director and lastly the two actors of the group, Aubrey and Jesse!" She smiled and turned to the two blondes on the end. "This is Chloe's brother and sister, Christian and Christina."

After the crowd died down a little, Beca continued, a smile on all her friend's faces. "And my other half, the second part of Bechloe, Miss Chloe Beale!" They all stepped aside to show their friend who was conducted as hell but smiled anyway, one leg crossed over the other. "I have a song that I've yet to release but will be soon and I'm gonna perform it for the first time here tonight so if you all could leave." She trailed off, shooing her friends away.

While Beca spoke, her friends walked over to the side, picking up one rose each before getting ready to go back on as the music started playing. The brunette turned to her goofy girlfriend and began singing.

 _"105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do."_

As she sang, she slowly walked over to the 24 year old who had the biggest grin on her face. One thing Chloe loved was getting to witness Beca performing.

 _"And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough,"_ she sang with a smile and stepped back so her friends and family could do what was asked of them.

As the crowd cheered, Jesse walked out on a stage holding his red rose, followed by Emily, Stacie, Christian, Benji, Christina, and lastly, Aubrey. To say Chloe was even more confused when she watched them walk out was an understatement but it wasn't until the each handed her a rose that things got interesting.

The redhead smiled as she held the five roses, bringing them up to her nose to smell them before bringing her eyes back to her girlfriend who sang and danced to the same choreography as her friends.

 _"I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me._

 _"Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh."_

Beca had the biggest grin on her face when she sang the next verse in front of her girlfriend before walking behind her and tightly wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders to show her affection which didn't fail to get the crowd screaming even more.

 _"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life."_

 _"You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough,"_ She sang and stepped back in front of the redhead to look into her eyes which started to gloss over with tears threatening to spill.

 _"I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me."_

As she went into the bridge, Cindy, John, Katherine and William all came out holding a rose as well and smiled as they handed it to the young woman. Chloe's parents pulled her into a hug, careful not to crush the beautiful roses she collected as they kissed the top of her head.

Beca walked over to Emily who grabbed the giant bouquet of roses to hand her before turning back to Chloe, watching as her mouth dropped at the sight of her girlfriend holding her favorite flower.

 _"And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing_

 _'Cause I have you, girl I have you_

 _So get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever be_

 _Better, better_

 _The day when I,"_ Beca sang before her friends joined in, Jesse and Benji doing riffs ever now and then.

 _"I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

 _"I'll say will you marry me_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say will you marry me."_

Beca stopped singing and dancing in order to maneuver her way over to her girlfriend, carefully holding onto the roses as she did. Chloe had tears streaming down her face at this point but was still clueless on what was actually happening despite listening to the lyrics.

 _"Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh,"_ her friends sang with smiles on their faces while Beca grabbed onto Chloe's free hand and pulled her up and walked to the middle of the stage.

The brunette smiled at Chloe as she looked into her light blue eyes, taking in her appearance. The redhead was wearing a blue dress that flared out at the ends with heels that she was dying to take off. Her friends and family halted their actions and just stood to the side, watching the exchange happen with giant smiles and tears of their own.

 _"105 is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do,"_ she finished and let go of Chloe's hand to reach into her jacket pocket.

As soon as she pulled out the small black box while simultaneously bending down on one knee, Chloe's mouth dropped, her hand immediately going up to her mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

The crowd had became so quiet that you could hear a pen drop which was honestly really cool considering there were 100 thousand fans in the sold out arena.

"Chloe," Beca said with a smile. "Six years ago today, we looked at each other for the first time. It was during my soccer game and it was cold and rainy." The brunette smiled at the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday; Chloe smiled at the nostalgia as well. "I remember your eyes being so blue and just so perfect. If I had known then that I would fall in love with you, I would have saved a lot of time doing this." She gestured to herself and the Dimond ring peeking out of the box and Chloe laughed along with her. "You've made me a better person and you've definitely saved me from my own demons. You're my flashlight," she joked with one of Emily's songs which made everyone laugh but she was being serious as well. "You've made me a better person and you inspire me every single day to be a better version of myself even if neither of us know it or not. I don't want to ever lose the feeling I get when you look at me from across the room or how my skin lights on fire when you touch me." With a squeeze to the redhead's hand and a smile, she finished with the question. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me and making you happy so Chloe Beale, will you _please_ do me the honor of marrying me?"

Chloe didn't waste any time in nodding her head which made everyone else scream and cheer, especially Beca who dropped the mic and slid the ring on the redhead's finger before she stood, picking Chloe up and spinning her around before kissing the older woman.

"I love you," Chloe got out, resting her head on her fiancé's before pecking her lips a few times. "I love you so much that was so beautiful."

"I love you too, baby," Beca was finally able to say. "I'm glad you liked it."

They kissed one last time before she sat Chloe back down on the ground and not even 10 seconds later, they were engulfed in a huge group hug involving their friends and family.

"She said yes!" Beca screamed into Stacie's microphone and the crowd cheered even louder as if they didn't figure it out already.

"Congrats, you two," Cindy said when Beca got out of the shower and made her way over to Chloe.

"Thanks, mom," the redhead smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you," Beca smiled and before she could say anything else, she was tackled to the ground by Christian. "What the fuck, dude. Get off me!"

"You're gonna be my sister in law," he screamed while crushing her with his body and Beca tried her best to push him off.

"Not if you kill me before I even get to walk down the aisle," she breathed out before pulling her knee up.

The 26 year old groaned and fell down beside her, moving into a fetal position while everyone else laughed.

"Come on, Bec," Jesse said with gritted teeth. "Was that really necessary?"

"I don't know," she retorted standing up. "Was him tackling me necessary?"

"That was cruel," Christian said slowly standing up before running a hand through his long hair to brush it back. His hair style reminded Beca a lot like Austin Butler with his short hair slicked back.

"Sorry, can't help it," she shrugged her shoulders and turned to his sister, pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you so much, Cheeto."

The redhead laughed and replied with, "I love you too."

"What do you guys say we pack up and head home?" William suggested and they all agreed, gathering their belongings- all except Beca who just sat on the couch while Chloe shoved her things in her suitcase.

"Why do I continue to do all your shit?" Chloe sighed as she laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

The brunette shrugged and grabbed her fiancé's hand out of habit, playing with the newly acquired engagement ring. "Because you love me and know how tired I get."

Chloe smiled up at the singer admirably and kissed her jawline before snuggling closer for warmth.

"Hey, Bec, Chloe?" Stacie asked as she walked over with a smile and the couple looked up at her. "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Probably cleaning the house, why?" Beca asked. Chloe and her had moved in together a couple years ago when they both chose to move to LA for their jobs. Jesse and Aubrey lived a few houses down and Emily had her own house which was too big for one person alone but Beca caught Benji over there so many times that she's convinced they both bought it.

"Christian has to go on a business trip and wants me to go so do you care to watch Bella?" The blonde asked with a hopeful look.

Beca had won the bet her and Jesse made their junior year of high school at prom, however after they graduated, Stacie and Christian messed around a lot. They started dating a couple years later and now they have a one year old daughter named Bella.

"No, that's perfectly fine," Chloe smiled but looked at Beca to make sure it was okay and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"She loves her aunt Chloe," Beca sighed. "I think the kid hates me despite her mother being my best friend."

Stacie smiled, touched the older woman's words. "She doesn't hate you, Bec," she laughed. "You just need to spend more time with her."

Beca scoffed as she leaned back into the couch. "I would but every time I try to, she always cries for Chloe." The two other women listened to the brunette, even a couple family members and stylists who were standing around. "One time she had to run out to the store and get some more diapers because Bella's bladder couldn't hold anything and she wouldn't stop screaming the whole time Chloe was gone. I tried everything to get that baby to shut up and do you wanna know what she did as soon as I handed her to Chloe?" The blonde nodded her head, amused at the story. "She stopped crying. Her tears dried up, her cute little lip stopped quivering and she just put her little hands on Chloe's cheek before falling asleep in her arms."

"Wow," Stacie said amazed at the new information. "You must be really good," she looked at Chloe with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a baby whisperer," she shrugged with a giggle. "Speaking of my gorgeous little niece, where is she?"

"Right here," Christian said walking back into the room with his daughter on his hip. "She woke up and I couldn't get her back to sleep," he informed his girlfriend who took her crying daughter in her arms and immediately held her against her chest.

"It's okay, baby," Stacie cooed as she gently bounced her daughter, running her index finger over the little brown hair she had on her head. "Mama's here."

"Is no one else bothered by the fact we were just talking about a similar situation not even 30 seconds ago?" Beca asked and Chloe smacked her leg.

"She's so precious," the redhead said as she watched the mother-daughter exchange, Stacie getting her daughter to stop crying and fall back to sleep. "I want one."

"What?" Beca asked choking on her own saliva and Chloe looked up at her while the rest of them looked at Chloe.

"I want kids and I know you do too so what do you say we get started?"

"Uh yeah, Chlo I don't have dick," the brunette said causing her friends to laugh. "And we literally just got engaged."

"I know that but I was thinking because you're on break or hiatus- whatever you're calling it," she said not caring for which term the brunette liked to use. "We could get a head start in the whole kid department. I don't want to try to start a family and you be busy again with touring."

"Can we talk about this in a more private setting?" Beca asked motioning to the room full of people who were acting like they weren't watching them but actually were.

Chloe looked up at everybody before looking back at Beca and nodding her head. Several minutes later, Tom came out and yelled, "Buses are ready!" Which prompted everyone to get her their things and heard back to the bus where they would drive back home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I missed you so much," Beca said dropping her suitcase and plopping down on her king sized bed, kissing the mattress.

"You're so weird," Chloe laughed and crawled on top of her fiancé. "It's just a bed."

Beca lifted her head just enough to look at Chloe out of the corner of her eye. "You've slept in the bunks on the bus so you know how uncomfortable they are."

"I know, baby," the redhead said softly, running her hand through Beca's hair. "Do you want me to fix some dinner?"

"I'm tired," Beca yawned and closed her eyes. "Can I just sleep?"

"You don't want to take a shower?"

Beca as silent for a few moments before speaking up. "We should probably save some water and shower together."

Chloe just leaned up with a goofy grin before pulling Beca out of bed with her and heading into their master bathroom.

"Who's Christina staying with?" Chloe asked as she stirred the vegetables around in the pan.

"Christian and Stacie," Beca replied taking a bite of the baby carrot she had in her hand and scrolling through Instagram. "I told her she could stay with us but Christian insisted on her staying with them."

"That makes sense since she always favored Christian instead of me," she joked and turned around to bring the two plates of vegetables to the table.

"It kind of makes sense though," Beca disagreed. "She'll have the whole house to herself."

"Which will be boring," the redhead said reaching for Beca's glass of water because she forgot hers. "What's the point of her staying at an empty house when she could stay with her favorite sibling and soon to be sister in law?"

Beca smirked and tilted her head to the side. "But didn't you just say she favored your brother?"

The older woman glared at her while chewing her food before flicking a piece of broccoli across the table hitting Beca in the face. "I don't need your bullshit." Beca's jaw dropped as she tried not to smile. "I'm cuter anyway so whatever."

"I'm not sure," Beca trailed off. "I think Christian's pretty damn cute if you ask me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and pointed at her plate. "Do you want me to throw the whole thing at you?"

"Oh relax, Cheeto," the 23 year old laughed and walked over to her so she could take a cute picture to upload to Instagram with the caption: I liked it so I put a ring on it. "I asked you to marry me, not your brother." She paused and looked down at her phone as she typed. "Plus your brother was already taken."

The next thing she knew, she was covered in cooked vegetables. With a gasp, she looked up at Chloe giving her sweetest smile that made her look like she wasn't mischievous although that wasn't true.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "My hand slipped."

"There's broccoli in my hair," Beca said slowly as she sat her phone down and stood up, grabbing her glass of water before throwing the water on Chloe who screamed, her voice cracking a little which Beca thought was hot. "Oh, I'm sorry, my hand slipped."

"You're so mean," Chloe said whipping her face with her shirt.

"Hey, you started it."

"Actually you did, and I'm going to finish it," Chloe said jumping up and chasing Beca throughout their whole house. "You know I'm faster, Rebeca Mitchell!"

The singer ran up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms before hiding behind the door.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Chloe sang and as soon as she walked into the bedroom, Beca grabbed her which caused the redhead to scream before being pushed against the wall and kissed vigorously.

After a few moments of shock, she started kissing back, moving her hands to snake around Beca's neck to pull her closer while the brunette grabbed her waist. Their lips moved in a hunger, each woman breathing heavily.

"You're soaked," Beca smirked talking about her fiancé's clothes but making an innuendo out of the comment.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?" Chloe said when Beca attached her lips onto her neck causing her eyes to roll back.

Beca's hand slid up under the girl's shirt to gently massage her right breast eliciting a sweet moan from the redhead. Before their actions could get any more sexual, the doorbell rang.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Beca cursed before pulling back and walking out of the room followed by the flustered redhead. "Who the fuck is at the door?"

"Just calm down, Beca," Chloe said grabbing onto the brunette's arm. "I'm sure it's Emily or someone. Just take a breath."

Beca looked at her fiancé before taking in a breath and putting a sarcastic smile on her face before opening her door.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but can I use your phone? I don't have mine and the car-" A frantic girl who was soaked from head to toe, blood dripping down her face tried to say through her frightened state. Chloe was somewhat taller so she happened to look outside and gasped.

"Oh my God. Beca call an ambulance," she said running out to the tipped over car, not caring that the cold rain was beating down on her. Beca didn't wait for the other woman to say anything else, instead grabbed her phone and running out into the rain followed by the woman.

"Is any one else in the car?" the brunette asked, pulling her phone up to her ear while watching Chloe look into the car window.

"My younger brother," the girl cried. She couldn't have been more than 17. "He's six and I couldn't get to him."

"911, what's your emergency?"

Seeing Chloe struggle with the door caused Beca to hand the raven haired girl her phone. "Tell them where we're at and what happened," she instructed. "Can you do that?"

The younger girl nodded her head and took the iPhone from the singer, watching as the older woman ran up to her car.

"There's a kid in the back and I can't open the door," Chloe said, her voice trembling because not only was she freezing cold, but she was also crying and Beca could tell by her voice.

"I know," Beca said pulling off her shirt to leave her in a tank top. "Step back." The redhead looked at her girlfriend, too afraid to do anything. "Chloe I'm not kidding," she screamed over the noise of the rain as she wrapped her arm in the shirt before witnessing the front of the car catching on fire. "Shit."

This is what all her left hooks through high school should prepare her for. Beca pulled her harm back before bringing it down to connect it with the back window of the car, shattering the glass.

"An ambulance is on their way," the girl ran over to them and handed Chloe her fiancé's phone which she stuck in her pocket.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked turning to the girl to make sure she was okay. "Your head's cut."

"I'm fine, just a scratch," she looked into Chloe's baby blue eyes and immediately felt comforted.

The 23 year old had managed to crawl into the burning car just enough to get to the young boy. Ignoring the shards of glass digging into her skin, she carefully unhooked the boy and began crawling back out, walking several feet away from the car before laying him down.

"Chloe," she managed to get out, grabbing the redhead's attention. "He's unconscious." The 24 year old immediately dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse.

"He's still breathing but his pulse is barely there," she said looking at his face. He had short blonde hair and fair skin, his lip was busted and there was a huge gash on his eyebrow that definitely needed stitches.

"What's wrong with him?" the girl asked, her hands brought to her chest as she leaned to the side to watch what was happening. "Is he okay?" Right as she went to ask another question, sirens were in the near distance.

Meanwhile, Chloe put her hands on his chest and began to perform CPR.

"Don't hurt him!" the girl gasped at watching the redhead which caused Beca to glare up at her.

"She knows what she's doing," she said a little too harshly but went back to watching her fiancé's and the boy but as soon as she got a look from Chloe, she knew she did something wrong. "I'm sorry," she looking up. "I'm just scared too. Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine, just a scratch on my head," she said and watched as Beca put an arm on Chloe's shoulder before standing up.

"I'm Beca and that's Chloe," the brunette smiled. "It might be better if we introduced ourselves. I've never been in this situation before."

"I'm Jasmin," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, but we're kind of in an emergency so," she trailed of not trying to be rude and Beca's eyes widened before turning back around just in time to see Chloe give the boy mouth to mouth.

Upon hearing all the noise outside, their neighbors had made their way to inspect the accident but when it came to Jesse and Aubrey, they sprinted up to the group when they caught sight of Beca and Chloe.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked the girl who still had blood running down her face. Tired of answering the question- although grateful they were checking on her, she just nodded her head and allowed the actress to pull her into a hug.

"Damn it!" Chloe screamed as she lifted her head up, starting the compressions again. Only seconds later the ambulance stopped and a couple men jumped out with a gurney.

"I need you to step back, ma'am," a deep voice said and Chloe looked up to see a man crouched beside her. "We got him."

"Everyone get back!" a fireman screamed. "The car is gonna explode!"

Everyone immediately ran back, some heading back into their house. Beca looked up to see the street was filled with not only an ambulance, but a couple firetrucks and police cars as well.

"Come on, Chlo," she said pulling the redhead up and over to their two friends who asked several questions.

As soon as they stopped, Beca pulled Chloe into a hug, the redhead nuzzling into her neck as she cried. Everyone knew how soft Chloe's heart is which makes her extremely emotional so her acting like this wasn't surprising to anyone. The brunette held onto the older woman tight, one of her hands going up to the back of her head as she whispered calming things into her ear.

Both girls wanted to make sure Jasmin and her brother were okay and taken care of, but Beca knew that this would make it to the news and she was praying to God that fans wouldn't find out where she lived. Was that selfish of her to think that?

"Excuse me," a police officer walked up to the engaged couple. "Do you two care to give a statement?"

"Sure," Chloe said and the two women walked over to the side to explain what happened.

"I'm just glad they're okay," Chloe said as she crawled into Beca's embrace on their bed after taking her second shower that night.

"I know," Beca exhaled as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "You're a hero." The redhead turned to look at her with furrowed eyebrows before shaking her head. "That paramedic said that if you hadn't gave the kid CPR, he wouldn't have made it."

"I just did what I had to do," Chloe sighed. "Thanks to the few classes I took in college when I thought I was going to be a vet. I hated the professor but I'm certified in giving CPR so I guess I can't be too mad he gave me a B."

Beca didn't say anything, only smiled lovingly and adoringly at the woman. When all Chloe got was silence, she turned to the brunette.

"What?"

The pop star shook her head and gently kissed Chloe's lips. "I just love you so much."

Chloe couldn't help but smile into the kiss which made Beca smile back. Before either of them could say anything, Beca pulled Chloe on top of her before kissing the shit out of her.

"You're such a dork," Chloe laughed as Beca's hands tickled her sides.

"And you're a loser but I didn't say anything," the brunette replied with a laugh before letting the redhead go who just laid her head on Beca's chest as she caught her breath.

"I'm excited to have Bella tomorrow," the redhead acknowledged. "She's just so cute."

"I love that kid," Beca looked up at the white ceiling. "She looks just like Stacie."

Chloe nodded with a yawn, absolutely loving the comfort of Beca's breasts. "Yeah but she looked identical to Christian when she was younger."

"You tired?" the younger woman asked looking down at Chloe the best she could. When she nodded her head in response, Beca replied with, "Close your eyes and go to sleep. It's been an insanely long day."

Chloe shook her head in refusal, but with how fatigued she was and Beca slowly rubbing her back under her shirt made her fall asleep in record time; only a few seconds after. Beca spent several minutes just watching Chloe sleep on top of her before picking her phone up to check it.

Emily: Hey, Jesse called and told me what happened. Are you okay?

Deciding on taxing her back, she unlocked her phone and began typing.

Beca: Yeah, we're fine. Chloe spent five minutes giving a six year old CPR though so on top of coming back from tour and running around the house, she's really tired. She fell asleep on top of me a few minutes ago

Almost immediately she got a reply.

Emily: Chloe is fucking Wonder Woman. I'm glad you guys are okay :)

Beca chuckled at her sister's comment before replying once more.

Beca: That's what I said lmao. It's getting pretty late so I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, Em

She didn't bother replying to her when she received the text as she was too busy reading the article about the wreck over. It always amazed her how quickly things made the news. What didn't surprise her was the fact that someone managed to snap a picture of Beca and her three friends standing at the scene.

Letting out a sigh, the singer turned off her phone and sat it on the nightstand before lying her head back on her pillow with her arms securely wrapped around her sleeping beauty. It was only a matter of minutes before she too succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just make sure she eats because she doesn't want to sometimes," Stacie said handing her daughter to Chloe while Beca took the diaper bag.

"We got this, Stacie," Beca chuckled. "Just make sure Christian doesn't do anything stupid."

The blonde looked worriedly at her best friend before hugging her followed by Chloe and the one year old. "Mommy loves you, Bella."

The little brunette with very little hair smiled and giggled at her mother which caused everyone to laugh.

"If you need anything, Aubrey said she'd be more than happy to help," the blonde added once more as she picked up her purse, keys in hand.

"We got this, now have fun," Chloe laughed, pushing the younger woman out of the door so the couple wouldn't miss their flight. "But not too much fun because we all know what happened last time."

The blonde turned to glare at her before not being able to help the smile that appeared on her face upon looking at her daughter. Stacie was terrified about motherhood when she found out she was pregnant. She spent hours just crying in Beca's arms, not knowing what to do. She didn't think she was ready to be a mother let alone make a good one but she proved herself wrong. When people ask her about how she felt about becoming a mother, she always tells people that no one ever feels like they're ready to become a parent until they actually become one. Sure, Stacie had a lot of anxiety with coming to terms with her pregnancy, but as soon as Bella was handed to her, all her worries went away. Granted there were moments in the beginning where she didn't think she was doing a good job, but her friends and family reassured her that she was doing everything pertly.

"Alright, well call me if something happens and I'll be on the first flight back home, okay?" she asked looking her two friends who nodded their heads.

"We promise now go," Beca said prompting her childhood friend to leave which she did. Stacie jumped in the driver's seat of her red Mercedes Benz and drove off with one last wave.

The couple walked back into the house and sat back on the couch.

"Well hey there, baby Bella," Beca smiled when the toddler crawled onto her lap. "What are we gonna do with you?" Chloe watched as her fiancé lifted the one year old up to eye level, Bella standing on her legs. "You're so cute," Beca let out, her bottom lip pushed out slightly.

Everybody except Stacie and Christian call her baby Bella because when she was just a few months old, Benji was sitting on Stacie's couch holding her while everyone else congregated. He had instinctively called her baby Bella which ended up sticking like a mouse on a glue trap. Everyone was pretty positive that even when Bella's older, she'll still be called baby Bella; it's one of those nicknames.

"Is now a good time to talk about us?" Chloe finally asked and shrugged, not bothering to look at her. To be honest, the redhead has been dying to talk to Beca about kids because financially secure and happy in their relationship. After all, they were on the road to getting married.

"If you want to," the brunette smiled before making a face at the child which caused her to erupt in a fit of giggles. Beca sat Bella down in her lap before turning to the redhead with a smile. "Talk to me."

Chloe inhaled and looked from Bella to Beca, gathering her thoughts before speaking. "I want to have a baby," she said slowly, afraid to look at her fiancé, instead watching the toddler play with the rings on the brunette's fingers. "And we've talked about it briefly before so I know you want one or at least did at that point in time. Do you still want one?"

"Of course I do," Beca said softly which caused Chloe to finally look up at her. "Chloe, I love you and I want to start a family with you, but we haven't even started planning our wedding yet."

"I know but I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head," she admitted. "I want to get married first, but I also want to have the baby before you start touring again."

Beca looked down at the little girl on her lap with furrowed eyebrows. "Say we do this, how would we go about getting pregnant? Do you want to go through a sperm bank or see if Jesse or Benji would be willing to help us out?"

"I don't want to have a random man's baby," Chloe stated. "But I also don't think Benji would be the best candidate either."

"Okay so what about Jesse?" Beca questioned, leaning her head against her hand on the back of the couch.

"Maybe but I still don't think he's be the best candidate either."

"Well then we're kind of out of options," the brunette said and interrupted herself. "Hold up, who's gonna carry the baby?"

Chloe bit her lip and knowing what was going through her head, Beca immediately shook her head. "No way, I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Chloe asked with a goofy grin. "You scared?"

"Fuck yeah," she responded before internally cursing herself for not watching her mouth around the kid. "I don't want to endure all that pain."

The redhead laughed and grabbed onto the brunette's hand with a squeeze. "Relax, Bec," she giggled. "I actually want to carry a baby so you're off the hook. But seriously though, is there anybody we could try?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders and Chloe gasped, hitting Beca's arm several times.

"Damn, Chlo, what?" the brunette laughed, grabbing onto her arm.

"What about Logan?"

"Stacie's brother, Logan?" Beca asked unbelievingly. "Logan Conrad?" The 24 year old nodded her head with a smile. "Absolutely not."

Logan was Stacie's older, much taller brother; her only sibling. He looked oddly similar to Stacie with his thick dark hair and green eyes.

"Why?" Chloe asked. "He's perfect!"

Beca helped Bella into the floor before turning back to Chloe. "Uh maybe because he shoved my face in mud."

"Are you seriously still mad about that?" Chloe laughed. "That was 13 years ago."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "When you spend a week trying to get the taste of mud out of your mouth, come back and see me."

"He's a great guy, Bec, plus smoking hot-"

"Watch what you say, Beale," Beca warned.

It was Chloe's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You called my brother hot last night so don't even talk to me."

"Okay, fine," Beca joked and turned around to hand Bella a toy.

"No, baby I'm sorry," Chloe giggled as she leaned forward to grab Beca's hand. "I'm sorry. Please just talk to me."

"You're cute, you know that?" Beca whispered as her eyes looked down at Chloe's.

The redhead scrunched her nose up with a smile before gently leaning in for a kiss but Beca pulled back purely based on her want to annoy her fiancé.

"You're such a meanie," Chloe groaned and Beca laughed with a shrug.

"What can I say?" She asked rhetorically. "We're beauty and the bitch."

Chloe couldn't help herself but burst into laughter which grabbed the attention of the toddler.

"Chlo," Bella giggled as she pointed her small finger up at the woman's

Beca's mouth dropped open with a smile while she stared between the child and the 24 year old, Chloe smiling down at her niece.

"Hi, baby Bella," Chloe cooed before leaning over and picking the girl up. Beca's heart melted with pure endearment as she watched the interaction. "I love you so much."

After playing around for a few minutes, they headed into the kitchen to feed Bella and themselves since they haven't eaten lunch yet either.

"I only have a sister," Beca started the conversation from the living room back as she leaned over the table, watching Chloe feeed her niece. "And last I checked, you can't fertilize an egg with another egg."

Chloe dipped the spoon in the baby food before looking up at the brunette. "I honestly have no idea who else we'd ask," she said before sticking the spoon in Bella's open mouth with a smile. "I think Benji's too awkward, Jesse's face looks weird-"

"Oh, really?" Beca laughed. "He's a no because his face?"

"He's also dorky but like a cool dorky," Chloe giggled. "I feel like Jesse wouldn't be right or wouldn't want too. Plus he might want to be in the child's life."

Beca had to blink a few times to process what the older woman just said. "Chloe, you're implying that you don't want the dad in the kid's life."

Realizing this, the redhead's eyes shot up to look at Beca who stood up. "No that's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said," the singer replied, letting her anger her the best of her. "Sooner or later, the kid will learn that two women can't conceive a baby on their own; there has to be sperm. If we lie to the kid, then it'll grow up and learn that, want to know about it's father, and who knows after that. Say we chose Jesse and he agreed," she continued. "Hypothetically, we don't tell the kid that he's the father; a man who will always be it's life. What if one day, he or she finds out that Jesse is the dad and gets mad at us because we lied? How would that make you feel?"

"That's not what I meant, Bec, I swear-"

"Jesse is one of my best friends, Chloe," the brunette cut the 24 year old off. "I don't want to deny him the privilege of being in his kid's life."

"But see, it wouldn't be his kid," Chloe said a little harshly. "It'd be ours. Sure, it'd be his sperm, but our kid."

"I can't believe what you're saying right now," Beca said pinching the bridge of her nose much like her father. "You've known Jesse for six years, Chloe. Do you really think he'd refuse to step aside and let us be the parents?" Chloe looked down at the baby food still in her hand. "That he would tell us to share the kid like some three way marriage? Chloe, you're not stupid and Jesse is a sweetheart; one of the best men I know. Sure, he'd want to be in the kid's life, but seeing as he's our friend- my childhood friend, he would be anyway. Who said that he'd want to have custody or want us to tell the kid that he's the father?" Beca paused for a few seconds, silence heavily present. "What if he doesn't even want that? What if he says that we don't have to say he's the dad? Chloe, what if he doesn't even want kids?"

"Beca, please," Chloe's voice cracked as a tear fell down her cheek. Beca knew she was crying and she felt terrible but was way too pissed to say anything. "I didn't mean it like that, I promise. I just meant that I would want to be who the kid looks up to. Or you, not it's dad- that sounded even worse." She was in hysterics now and couldn't get her thoughts together as she fed the baby. "I don't want it to be like a divorce where we switch off days of keeping the kid. I want us to have full custody and not have to worry about whose house it'd want to be at."

"You're thinking too far ahead, Chloe," Beca groaned. "Let's just focus on finding someone to ask and then we can sit down and talk it all out."

The redhead nodded with a sniffle. Beca walked over behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, softly kissing Chloe's neck. "I'm sorry I made you cry, baby. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Chloe exhaled. "I just really want to raise a baby with you and it just be us; no one else."

Beca looked at her best friend's daughter and sighed. "If it really means that much to you, we can talk to Logan."

"Really?" Chloe asked hopefully and her fiancé nodded her head, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "He's a great guy and we're close enough to ask him, but I know for a fact that he doesn't want to raise a kid so maybe he is the best option."

"What would Stacie say?" The 24 year old asked and Beca shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter seeing as it's not her decision. But I know she'd love a niece or nephew and because Logan is her only sibling, she probably won't get one. However, he is a great guy and I have a feeling he'd want to help us out," Beca replied.

"I love you," The director smiled before kissing the brunette.

"I love you too, Cheeto. So much."

Chloe's laughs filled the room followed by Bella's. Every time Chloe laughed, it made her niece laugh which was absolutely heart warming. "Would you stop calling me that?"

"Why?" Beca laughed, her smile making Chloe fall in love with her even more. "It was your childhood nickname and honestly, I think it's cute."

"I'm not seven anymore," Chloe deadpanned, picking Bella up. "But I can't stop you from calling me Cheeto just like you can't stop me from calling you short stack."

Beca rolled her eyes. "How original." The two women laughed together as they walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to change Bella. "When do you want to get pregnant though? I agree it'd be great to have the baby while I'm on break, but it takes nine months to actually have the baby and I only planned on taking a year off. I'll take more off if I need too, but can we start planning the wedding soon or have it before the baby? How are we planning this?"

"Well if Logan agrees, we could get pregnant and married at the same time?" Chloe suggested as she slid the diaper back on the toddler. "I wouldn't show a baby bump for a while anyway so as long as it's in the first couple months of the pregnancy, we're good on the wedding."

"Then we should start planning our wedding," Beca smiled as she kissed both girls on the head. "I just realized something," she quickly added with a smirk. "If Logan agrees to be the sperm donor, the baby will most likely have green eyes seeing as it's dominant over blue."

Chloe's face fell but simply because she happened to love blue eyes- especially on Beca. "How?"

The brunette raised an eyebrows. "Punnett square, bitch. You should have payed more attention in biology."

Chloe just rolled her eyes and sat her niece down in the floor so she could playfully shove her fiancé into the wall which only made the brunette laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I've been hoping, somebody loves you in the ways I couldn't. Somebody's taking care of, all of the mess I made, someone you don't have to change. I've been hoping, someone will love you let me go,"_ Emily finished and Beca and James cheered the singer on.

"So tell me," James said when the music stopped. "You're engaged."

Beca couldn't help but chuckle in the front seat of the talk show host's car. "Yeah."

"How'd it happen?" the blonde asked as he turned to the woman after stopping at the stop light.

From the back seat, Emily furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Well Beca bought a ring and then bent down on one knee."

"No shit," James laughed and turned to her. "You have the sarcasm Beca has."

"Well we are sisters," Beca said as if she was a bad whisperer while trying to whisper to someone.

"That's right," the man said after being reminded. "How's that working out for you? Like did Emily walk into your house one day and was just like, 'move bitch, get out the way?' Or have there been any big fights?"

"No, at that point we had been in each other's lives for years," Beca said looking back at the brunette, Emily already knowing where she was headed with the story.

"Oh my God," the 21-year old muttered and Beca smirked, continuing on with the story anyway.

"Emily did, however, rip my bra off in front of Chloe and her mother. That was one of the most awkward Christmas' ever."

"Did that really happen?" The England native questioned with a look that showed how unbelieving and funny he thought it was.

"Okay, in my defense, she was wearing my bra," Emily tried to make it sound like she was less crazy. "She refused to take it off."

"How did you even know she was wearing your bra?" James asked and the car got extremely silent, causing him to crack up laughing before the next song started playing.

 _"Take a seat right over there, sat on the stairs_

 _Stay or leave, the cabinets are bare and I'm unaware_

 _Of just how we got into this mess, got so aggressive know we meant all good intentions,"_ Beca sang her own song before looking into the camera, holding her hand out while Emily joined her for the pre-chorus and chorus.

 _"So pull me closer_

 _Why don't you pull me close?_

 _Why don't you come on over?_

 _I can't just let you go."_

As all three of them sang along to the chorus, they danced along as well, laughing yet attempting to be serious but with the faces, Beca was making made it next to impossible.

 _"Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

 _I'm losing my mind just a little_

 _So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

 _In the middle_

 _Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

 _I'm losing my mind just a little_

 _So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_

 _In the middle, oh."_

"Did Zedd just come up to you and ask if you would do a song with him?" James asked and Beca shook her head.

"No, we went through managers and producers but that's what happened with my song with Avicii."

"Lonely Together was actually impromptu," Emily voiced and when James quickly turned to look at her, Beca just nodded her head.

"Tim and I were just messing around during soundcheck at his concert and it came about," the brunette admitted with a laugh. "He was laying down a sick beat and I just started singing random shit."

"It wasn't random shit though," he laughed. "It's amazing but how exactly did you two meet?"

"Thank you," Beca smiled at the compliment and answered the question. "My best friend, Stacie had met Tim at an awards show and they hit it off well. She's really good friends with his whole family and introduced him to all of us."

A few songs of both Beca and Emily's played throughout the car with them singing and dancing like crazy. Emily was eventually asked about the video she posted to her Instagram of her and her friends dancing which took over the internet. None of them understood why the minute-long video got so big, but they didn't care.

"Nobody listens when we say that video was taken while we were in High School," Emily laughed. "They think because it's never before seen footage of all of us together, that it must be on one of the 'very rare' occasions we're together," she finished putting air quotes around very rare.

"Apparently we all look exactly the same as we did when we were 17," Beca joked and the music continued. They even went into Costco so they could serenade shoppers.

"How'd it go?" Chloe asked from her position on the couch as she played with her niece.

"It was hilarious," the brunette admitted, plopping down on the couch, not bothering to take her leather jacket off. "I talked about the Christmas incident."

Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked up at her fiancé. " _The_ Christmas incident?"

Beca just smirked and nodded her head. "I only did it to mess with Em."

"Drink!" Bella said holding up her empty sippy cup and Chloe looked up at Beca with a pleading look and the singer dramatically sighed before standing back up, the pink sippy cup in hand.

"I'm carrying this family," she groaned walking into the kitchen to fill the cup with water before grabbing a glass of water for herself and Chloe too, knowing the redhead will just take hers anyway.

"You seem tense," the 24-year-old smiled, taking the glass right out of the singer's hands while beca handed Bella her cup. "Do you need me to rub your back?"

Beca shrugged and Bella crawled into her lap just to give her a kiss on her cheek. Both the brunette and redhead smiled and watched as Bella rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Are you tired, baby?" The singer asked, her hand resting on the toddler's back for support. Bella nodded and rested her head on Beca's chest, dropping her cup. Luckily Beca had fast reflexes and caught it, handing it to her fiancé before smiling.

"Sing?" The smallest brunette with big green eyes asked and Beca turned to Chloe who smiled.

She'd much rather Chloe sing because even though the redhead belted into song at any given moment, Beca seems to never be able to get enough of her insanely soft yet strong voice.

The actress moved to get more comfortable before rubbing her niece's back, a way that definitely put her to sleep faster before she began singing in a soft tone.

 _"Sunday morning, rain is falling_

 _Steal some covers, share some skin_

 _Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

 _You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

 _But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

 _And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

 _That someday it would lead me back to you_

 _That someday it would lead me back to you,"_ she finished and smiled up at Beca who never stopped watching her with a smile.

"I love your voice so much," she admired which made Chloe's cheeks warm up as she giggled quietly.

"Do you need me to put her in bed?" the redhead asked holding her arms out and Beca looked down before shaking her head.

"Just let her lay here for a few minutes to make sure she's asleep."

Chloe nodded but rolled her eyes. "You know how quickly and deep both Stacie and Christian sleep and I'm sure baby Bella is no different."

"I know, but I love holding her," Beca smiled and kissed the top of her best friend's baby's soft head.

"If you're like this with Bella, I can't wait to see what you're like with our own kids," Chloe smiled in pure endearment at the only other two girls in the room.

"Speaking of," the singer started as she put her feet up on the coffee table. "Have you texted Logan about coming over for Dinner yet?"

Chloe's eyes furrowed. "Bec, we only agreed on him yesterday." The 23-year-old raised an eyebrow, knowing there was something else not being said and Chloe smiled. "But yes, I did and he said he's flying in on Wednesday to visit Stacie so we can talk to him sometime between then and Monday."

The brunette nodded and gestured for Chloe to take the child to bed which she did, lying her in the middle of one of their spare bedrooms, a pillow on either side of her so that she wouldn't roll off in her sleep.

"Now," Chloe smirked as she came back down the stairs, sitting on Beca's lap, a leg on either side of the brunette while she rested her hands on Chloe's thighs. "How about I give you the Chloe Special?"

Beca's smile widened before her fiancé wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into a passionate kiss.

"She's such an angel, honestly," Chloe said to her brother and Beca leaned down to kiss Bella's head before making her way over to Stacie.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked the blonde who was drinking a glass of water.

"Sure," She said sitting the glass down and looking at her best friend. "You okay?"

The brunette gently pulled on her hair, one of the sure signs that she's nervous.

"Hey, what's up?" Stacie asked softer as she reached her arm out to touch Beca's shoulder.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you about Chloe getting pregnant."

A smile grew on Stacie's face as she let out a squeal. "Are you serious? I heard you guys talking about it after the last concert but I wasn't sure if you guys were serious but now I guess you are." She laughed which made Beca do the exact same thing. "Have you thought about how you'll do go about the whole pregnancy?

"We were actually thinking about asking Logan," Beca trailed off tentatively and Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"My brother Logan?" She questioned. "You've known both of us your whole life and you know that we both sleep around." She paused before quickly adding, "Well, not me anymore because I have Bella, but I didn't stop sleeping around until I got pregnant. Logan is 26 and doesn't want a girlfriend let alone a kid."

"That's actually why we wanted to ask him," Beca bit her lip, a nervous habit she picked up from Chloe. "Chloe and I talked about Benji and Jesse, but she thinks that they'll want to be a father figure instead of letting us be the parents. At least with Logan, he won't want to be."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" The blonde's demeanor quickly changed to one that was much angrier. Her arms folded over her chest while she leaned on her right foot, making her hip stick out.

"Why are you so pissed?" The brunette questioned. "We didn't want to go to a sperm bank to get some random guy's kid. We wanted someone we're comfortable with and someone we know. Do you not want a niece or nephew?"

"I would love a niece or nephew, Beca, but this is my brother we're talking about," Stacie screamed.

"I know!" Beca screamed just as loud. "We've thought of every single possibility and we only came down to Logan. Why don't you want us asking him?"

The blonde thought for a few minutes before sighing. "When he was 16, he got a girl pregnant." Beca's mouth dropped at the new information. "It's a family secret that we weren't supposed to tell anyone and he didn't do shit for the girl, or the kid. I just don't want that happening to you or Chlo."

Beca's expression softened and she grabbed onto her best friend's hand. "We don't need his help with raising the kid," she smiled. "We just need him to be the fertilization that makes the kid." The two women laughed and the singer continued. "We just don't know who else to go to."

"I'm not saying he'll agree," the model stated. "But if you make it clear that you don't want his help, there's a better chance he'll do it. Although the first thing he's gonna ask is whether or not he'll get to fuck your girl."

"And that will be received with a punch right to his stomach," Beca laughed. "I just wanted to talk to you about it because I wanted to get your take on it."

"Honey, I can't make you guys do anything, but I can be a supportive best friend," Stacie smiled her award-winning smile with kind eyes. "Just let me be the first to know when she's pregnant, okay?"

"You got it, dude," The brunette winked before being pulled into a hug. "I love you, Stacie and you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"I love you too, Bec," the blonde smiled and looked at the door where Chloe, Christian, and her daughter stood. "I should probably get going, but I'm really happy for you two." Stacie looked back at the two other adults and Beca followed her gaze, smiling as she watched Chloe throw her head back as she laughed. "You'll both make wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Stace," Beca smiled and the two of them walked back to the door.

"You ready, babe?" Christian asked as he kissed the model's cheek.

"Yeah. Jet lag is killing me," she yawned before turning back to her two friends. "Thanks again. It really means a lot."

"Any time," Chloe waved and with one last goodbye and a wave from Bella, the small family left, leaving Chloe to shut the front door behind them. "Let's watch the notebook," she added as she pulled a groaning Beca onto the couch with her.

"Are you serious?" The singer whined, allowing the redhead to stick the movie in before cuddling up to her.

"Dixie chicks serious," Chloe giggled as she covered them up in a soft blanket.

Beca scoffed. "Yeah, okay, Aubrey."

As soon as the movie started playing, Chloe's giggling stopped as she focused on the movie. Beca, however, didn't care about paying attention to the movie, she was only focused on the redhead watching the movie and how she scrunched her nose up whenever it was itchy.

"You're so precious," The brunette whispered in hopes that the recipient didn't hear it although Chloe did but chose not to let Beca know. Instead, she just smiled and focused on the butterflies that were making her feel like she was the most important person in Beca's life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy birthday to the happy couple!" Stacie screamed over the music, a drink in her right hand.

Technically it was Aubrey's birthday, but because her and Jesse's birthdays were so close together, they decided on waiting until Aubrey's birthday to celebrate. Since this was a time where none of them had anything to do for work, it was a great time to go to a club and party which is something they rarely got to do.

"How does 25 feel?" Beca leaned into her with a smirk, taking a sip of her drink.

"I remember turning 18 at my house and now I'm celebrating my 25th in a club," the blonde laughed. "The last seven years went by so damn fast." She looked down at her close friend. "I feel old."

"You should," Beca joked and Aubrey smacked her shoulder.

"I'm going to go dance with my hot Husband," Aubrey winked and grabbed Jesse's hand as she led him to the dance floor. The brunette watched Stacie talk to Emily and Benji before being pulled away by Christian.

"How drunk are you gonna get tonight?" Chloe asked in Beca's ear who smiled up at her.

"So drunk," she laughed before pecking the redhead's lips. "You should too because if the world is on our side, you won't be able to for a while."

Chloe moved her long wavy hair off her shoulder, her smile widening even more at the mention of the possibility of her being pregnant. "I still can't believe Logan agree to help us out."

Beca shrugged and finished off her drink before standing up, ignoring her sister and friend making out several feet in front of her. "You'd be surprised at how compliant someone can be after twisting their arm."

"Beca!" Chloe gasped and smacked her shoulder which caused the singer to laugh.

"Relax," she said pulling her onto the dance floor where a crowd of people was standing too close to one another. "I only did that because he suggested he get you in bed which was a hard no from me."

Chloe giggled as she wrapped her hands around Beca's waist, the brunette pulling her arms up around her neck as they swayed to the music, so close to one another a piece of paper wouldn't fit between them. "I love it when you get all protective," she said before taking the brunette by surprise and dipping her.

Beca didn't say anything, just laughed in Chloe's arms as they continued to have a fun night filled with laughs. As the night went on, the music became, even more, louder while the eight friends lost their inhibition to everything as the alcohol invaded their system. Chloe was currently moving against Beca in ways that made the 23-year-old want to take her fiancé back to their house and have her way with her all night.

"Those two are something else," Stacie laughed as she watched her friends. She stood against the bar, taking shot after shot with Emily.

"Chloe has some serious moves," Jesse acknowledged and was hit upside the head by Aubrey. "Ow! What, I'm sorry but look at her!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed Stacie's arm and made her way to the bathroom.

"I know you did not just drag me away from alcohol just so you could pee," she started with her arms across her chest in a very Stacie-like manner.

"No," the older blonde shook her head as she checked under the bathroom stalls. Stacie just raised an eyebrow as she watched her friend curiously, not knowing what she was doing.

"Bree, what are you doing?" she asked and the blonde turned to her, her eyes not only red from the alcohol intake, but also because she was fighting tears. Stacie was quick to pull her into a hug. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?"

Aubrey just shook her head, holding onto her friend's shirt for dear life as she cried her eyes out. "Jesse wants to leave me."

"What?" the model asked rubbing Aubrey's back. "What do you mean he wants to leave you?"

The birthday girl sniffled before pulling back just enough to look at her friend's concerned face. Her and Stacie had definitely got closer over the years which made her next in line to be her best friend. If Chloe wasn't such a great person, the younger woman would be in her spot.

"I told him about the time we hooked up and he got really mad. When we're around you all, he acts all loving but when it's just us, it's like he's repulsed and hates me," she admitted which broke Stacie's heart but also pissed her off. "I know it's stupid to cry over, but he talked about getting a divorce. Stacie, I can't do this without him. He's my whole heart."

"Just calm down, okay?" the younger blonde said before grabbing Aubrey's face in her hands. "You clean yourself up and I'll go talk some sense in him."

"Don't make him even more mad," Aubrey's broken voice said. "Please."

Stacie smiled before kissing the top of her friend's head. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just get cleaned up and I'll take care of Jess."

She made sure Aubrey was good before exiting the bathroom, pissed at her friend before heading straight for the 23-year-old who was laughing with another guy she assumed he just met. Benji, Emily, and Christian were all standing around beside him. Beca and Chloe had made their way off the dance floor and into seats beside their other friends.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She started which took everyone by surprise. Even the man Jesse was just talking to run off, not wanting to be in the drama.

"Woah, Stace calm down," Beca started, reaching her arm out to touch her friend who just pulled it away ferociously.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She asked Jesse who stood up with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. "Can you be a little more specific?"

The blonde widened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. "Your wife," she said and it struck a chord in Jesse, his expression changing to a much-annoyed one. "You know, the one who's in the bathroom of a club crying on her birthday?"

Upon hearing this, Chloe uncrossed her legs and handed Beca her cup before running off to the bathroom.

"That's none of your business, Stacie," he sighed and turned around to grab another drink.

"Oh really?" she asked and he turned back around after downing the shot of tequila. "Because I think it is considering I'm the reason you're being a fucking dick."

"Wait what?" Emily and Beca asked in unison.

Stacie looked at the two sisters before turning her attention back to the actor. "For your information, Jesse," she started. "You guys weren't together when it happened but you'd already know that if you would actually listen to her." Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be an ass about who she hooked up with unless you're scared you're not as good." That statement seemed to get to the man because he slammed his hand on the table before stepping up to meet Stacie. They were about the same height, Stacie slightly taller than him. Emily and Beca made their mouths into an 'O' shape, realizing what she was referring to."You hooked up with several people I know she wouldn't like so while you're being a fucking hypocrite about the fact we had sex, just remember all I have to do is tell her." Stacie shook her head in disappointment. "What happened to you? You were such a sweet and understanding kid and now you're just being unreasonable to the woman you gave vows to."

"Don't threaten me, Stacie," he said pushing her back some and that's when Christian stepped in, pushing Jesse back some which only caused the drunk man to get pissed.

"Just calm down, bro," Christian said but that only made matters worse. Before anyone knew it, Jesse swung at the older man. Everyone gasped and watched as the 26-year-old grabbed his jaw before swinging back at him- the brunette hitting the counter before falling against the chairs, managing to hit Emily in the face.

"Guys, stop," Benji shouted, pushing the two apart and Beca immediately went over to her sister to make sure she was okay. "This is stupid and you shouldn't be fighting. Love is Louder, remember?"

"Fuck you," Jesse said and slammed a couple bills down on the counter before making his way out of the club, shoving people as he did so.

"This is not happening," Stacie said as she looked up from Emily's bleeding lip in order to watch her friend leave.

Beca and Jesse sat on the steps of her porch as they both watched the birds fly by in the warm California weather.

"I've already seen the video which is all over social media," he sighed. "It's only a matter of time before people like Wendy Williams gets ahold of it and starts talking shit about how I don't stand for Love Is Louder or how I'm not a good role model."

"Don't say that, Jess," Beca said squeezing his arm. "You don't know that."

The actor looked at her for a few moments before saying, "As much as you hate acknowledging our status, the seven of us," he was referring to their group of friends. "Are A-list celebrities. I can't go to the fucking store to pick up food without them somehow making a scandal out of it."

Beca knew this was true; she hated how they didn't have a normal life anymore but she wouldn't trade it for anything. They were all doing what they love and to her, that was worth more than all the bullshit that goes through social media.

"You're 23 years old," she said, finally finding what she wanted to say. "You're entitled to go out and have fun with your friends. None of us are perfect; we all make mistakes. That's just the way life is. They just make a big deal out of everything because they don't have anything better to do with their lives."

"You always know what to say," he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "I remember when you, Stacie and I would hang out as kids, not having a care in the world about anything else but who was going to be it, in hide and seek."

Beca laughed at the many memories she had of the three of them. There was something special between those three. It had always been just them until middle school where they brought Benji into their tight group.

"I miss the three of us," the singer admitted. "We all need to hang out again; just the three of us."

"I'm down whenever you are," he smiled. "Stacie and I have drifted apart over the years which doesn't seem real." He looked down at his hands before back up at his friend. "How have you two managed to get even more close whereas Stacie and I have slowly drizzled out?"

Beca shrugged with a sigh. "She's my best friend, Jess," she watched as he fiddled with his hand. "The two of us have been through so much shit together which only brought us closer. If you want my advice, fix your relationship with Aubrey first, then ask Stace if she wants to hang out."

"You're a really great friend, Becs," he said pulling her into a big hug which she reluctantly reciprocated. "I just can't believe what I did." He looked out, watching as an older man picked up the newspaper and slowly walked back into his house. "To Aubrey, and to you guys. Bree came to me wanting to admit what happened between her and Stacie and all I did was yell at her and threaten our marriage. Then that stupid fight with Christian at the club-"

"Jesse, calm down," Beca laughed but he didn't listen.

"Everyone said we were too young to get married. I mean, I had just turned 20."

"Jesse."

"I love her so much though," he continued, not hearing anything but his thoughts. "I would do anything for her so I don't know why I got so mad over the fact that she and Stacie hooked up. If anything, I should be turned on-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there," Beca scrunched her nose up, not wanting to hear about that. Jesse turned to the singer with furrowed eyebrow as he let her speak. "You and Aubrey are perfect for one another." The actor couldn't help but smile and Beca continued. "Maybe you got so mad because Bree is your wife and Stacie is your best friend."

"You're right," he nodded in agreement and they continued to sit on the porch until Stacie walked out onto the porch, taking a seat beside Jesse.

"I'll just be inside," Beca smiled before making her way into her house to find Emily and Christian wrestling in the floor, Aubrey and Chloe laughing on the couch. Benji was the only one who actually had to work today, so he was at the Warner Brothers lot.

"You're going in," Christian said standing up followed by the 21-year-old.

"Fuck no and fuck you," Emily pointed at him and he chuckled.

"Beca's rubbing off on you," he said which caused the 23-year-old to roll her eyes and lay on top of Chloe and Aubrey's laps. The redhead immediately began running her fingers through Beca's hair while Aubrey rested her hands on the singer's legs.

"She has been for over ten years now," Emily said as if it were obvious. "Now leave me alone, weirdo."

"But I wanna swim," The blonde whined like a baby and Emily rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Then go swim," Emily said pointing towards the back door.

"But I wanna hang out with you. We never get to and after all," he smirked. "We're going to be family."

"Uh, technically, Chloe would be family," she acknowledged.

"But I'm her brother, therefore basically being your brother."

"You're such an ass," she laughed and walked towards the backyard, pulling his hand as she went.

"Has Jesse talked to you at all?" Beca asked the blonde who shook her head in response. "He feels like shit, you know."

"Good, he should," Aubrey said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"He knows," the brunette nodded against Chloe's stomach because she was leaning into her. "He told me that he regrets what he did and plans on fixing everything. He's just trying to figure it all out."

Chloe smiled down at her fiancé before kissing her lips. They didn't spend too much time kissing out of respect for their friend still being in the room, so they pulled away and Beca sat up, still fully on the redhead's lap.

"We should have girl's day," Chloe smiled, grabbing onto her best friend's hand. "Us, Stacie, and Em. We haven't had one in a while."

"That sounds like a great idea," Beca smiled and pecked Chloe's cheek.

"It'd be a great way to keep my mind off everything, plus I miss hanging out with all of you-"

"Awesome nerds?" Beca suggested with a smirk and the oldest rolled her eyes with a smile.

The house got really quiet, all three girls playing on their phones until Emily came running in the house screaming, Christian hot on her tail.

"Close it!" Emily screamed as she ran through the house.

"Oh my God," Chloe laughed when Beca fell in the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Beca groaned before getting up off the floor. "Are you okay, Em?"

"No," the tall brunette breathed out, holding onto her arm. "The fucking thing tried killing me!"

"What?" Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca all asked in unison.

"She angered it," Christian said just as much out of breath as the singer was. There were both standing in the room in their swimwear, Emily in a bikini and Christian in his shorts, showing off his shirtless body.

"Angered what?" Aubrey asked and they all went quiet, hearing a buzzing sound.

"It found us!" Christian screamed and everyone got up and ran for the front door, scaring Jesse and Stacie when the door flung open to reveal their screaming friends.

"What the-" Jesse said when the eldest jumped over him and the stairs, landing on the ground before tripping.

"Run!" Beca screamed as she slammed her front door and took off in a full on sprint down the street to her friends' house.

"Why are we running?" Jesse asked as he watched his five friends lean over to catch their breath.

"Emily fucked with a giant ass bee," Beca said and was hit in the arm.

"I didn't do shit," the singer replied. "Christian's the one who threw his shoe at it."

"Oh yeah, because all of this is my fault," he added in, stating at her.

"Uh, it is," Emily retorted making her voice sound different- almost sarcastic.

"Hey, Bec," Aubrey said tentatively and the brunette turned to her. "Did you shut the front door?"

Beca stared at her blankly while everyone else stared back at her.

"Fuck."


End file.
